1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a centrifugal fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, kinds of thin and portable devices gradually become common application tools in daily life.
Electronic devices have a trend to be thinner and have higher performance, the heat dissipation components in the electronic device become smaller due to the reduced inner space. The centrifugal fan is one of the commonly-used active heat dissipation components.
In the design of the centrifugal fan, it considers that the shape of the fan blade may cause deformation when the fan operates. The deformation of the fan blade is increased along a direction away from the rotational axis. To avoid that the fan blade hits the upper cover or the lower cover due to the deformation, the fan blade is usually parallel to the upper cover and the lower cover, and a gap is kept as the space for deformation of the fan blade. However, serious backflow is generated in the air outlet of the centrifugal fan, and the volume and the pressure of the air is reduced at the air outlet.